Legend of Zelda (Untitled)
by thesilenthero
Summary: What happens if your memories were a lie? (Untitled- holding a title competition on my wattpad account- xxfallfromgracexx)


I never realized how much one name could scare me. _Saria. _A name that sent shudders through my thin frame when I heard it. Saria was my best friend. She was there for me when I was alone. It was only an accident. Of course, Link always blamed himself. It killed me to see the old scars fading away and fresh, bloodied cuts, appearing on his wrists. I just couldn't bring myself to tell Link. Yet, I couldn't let the blame continue to ruin his life. I sat with my knees tucked up to my chest. I hadn't left my queen sized bed all day. I couldn't even bring myself to change out of my Roots track pants and pink halter top. My blonde hair had been thrown into a messy bun on top of my head. I didn't even bother applying makeup for the past few days. My skin had turned pale and pasty despite this summer's weather. The guilt that I felt deep inside my chest has been welling up and is ready to explode through my chest like a highly active volcano. The longer I sat here and the more I thought about Link and… Saria… the more tears collected in the corner of my eyes. I wiped my eyes with my slender, pale hands and attempted to un-tuck my legs and swing them over to the side of my bed. I looked over at my pink alarm clock and it read the time 2:30pm in big, black numbers. '_Have I really been here, in my bed, for this long?' _I thought to myself. This guilt was beginning to take a toll on me. But, I couldn't let it stop me from getting things done. I pushed myself from my bed. When my feet touched the ground, the cold tile numbed my sore and cramped toes. It was rather soothing and I stood there for a while without moving. When I decided that I stood for a while in deep nothingness, I continued my walk to the first stop on my list, my fridge. I could feel my stomach growling and decided that it was time for my favorite snack, garden salad with extra lemon and spinach. When I reached my semi-modern kitchen, I walked over to my fridge. When I opened the door, I noticed it was rather empty and I made a mental note to go Grocery shopping later. I pulled out all of my ingredients, shut the door and then walked over to my counter. I set them down and grabbed a bowl from a nearby cupboard. As I made my salad, I remembered the first time I had it. It was my first night in my apartment. Saria, who lived just across the hallway, came over to help my get settled in. She brought over a garden salad with extra spinach and lemon. Ever since then, Saria would always bring it when she came over and it became my go to food. Just standing here and seeing it in front of me brought back memories with my best friend. If only Saria was here to share it with me. 'No! Stop! What is done, is done. Forget about her!' I tried to convince myself to stop thinking about her. So I walked over to my cutlery drawer, grabbed a utensil and ate my worries away.

I sat in my window sill watching kids playing in the street. In my left hand I kept a steady switchblade. Every time I heard a child complain, I put a cut into my right arm. The children on the street could never understand pain. They don't understand what it's like to experience true injustice. The more cuts I left in my arm, the more that tiny little crimson droplets of blood landed on my grey sweater. My auburn hair clung to my face with perspiration for I was concentrating hard on making every precise incision. I let out a sharp yelp as I dug in my switch blade a bit too deep and letting out a bit too much blood. I folded up my blade and jammed it in my sweater pocket. I gripped my left hand to my blood covered arm and got up. I walked to my bathroom to wash away the blood. If only I could wash away the scars too. I kicked open my bathroom door and walked over to the sink. I nudged the taps on with my elbow and ran my right arm under the cool water. As the sweet coolness of the water etched into my cuts, I winced but then felt an immediate sigh of release. As I continued running my arm under the water, I checked my phone with the left hand. "Shoot!" I cursed to myself. I forgot to wash the blood on my left hand and got blood all over my phone. I put my Samsung Galaxy S4 down on the counter and witnessed the water turn an even darker crimson as I submersed my left hand in the water. I turned off the taps after wards and dried off my arms. A little bit of blood was coming back on my right arm but nothing too serious. I wiped my phone on my sweater and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans. I continued to my room where I removed my sweater and dropped it in a nearby laundry hamper. When I turned around, the body I saw in the mirror, shocked me. Over the past few months, I had barely touched food and I had become very scrawny. Where muscle use to be, was now just skin and bones. I could faintly see an outline of my ribcage under my translucent skin. I heaved a heavy sigh and continued on my way to my closet where I pulled out a Queen's U t-shirt that I happened to own. It clung to my frame like wet cement. I ended up tearing it off in frustration and just walking out of my room shirtless. This is how I usually went about my day. Shirtless and pissed off. I walked over to the small, broken down stereo in my living room and slammed the power button. My Marianas Trench album happened to be in there and as I walked away, I could hear the sullen words of Lover Dearest drone on. I walked over to my couch and just lied down there. I didn't move until I felt the buzz of my phone in my back pocket. I reached my hand back and pulled my phone out. On the screen it read that I had received a message from Zelda. 'What could Zelda possibly want?' I thought to myself. When I opened the message, it read, "Meet at _our _spot? In about half an hour?" It had been ages since I had been to the old obelisk in Hylia Park. It's where Saria first introduced me to Zelda. Ever since then, Zelda and I would meet there. We shared stolen moments of love there but after our breakup, and after Saria died, we met less and less often. It's been a month since the accident and the last time we met was 3 days after Saria's funeral. So I guess you could say that we don't even meet at all. I still remember that final day. Zelda left in tears for I broke up with her….

_I remember that cold, fall day like it was yesterday. Zelda met me at the Obelisk wearing black skinny jeans, a Marianas Trench shirt and a blue cardigan. She had a chunky knit scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She walked with a slight limp that hasn't gone away since the accident. Yet, she still wore her signature Chanel ballet pumps. "Y-you called?" I could hear a choke in her sentence. I hope I didn't make my intentions to obvious over the phone… I reached out my hand and could see her hesitate to accept my grip. Eventually she stuck out a small hand and placed it in mine. I pulled her over and could smell the sweet smell of Roses and Cinnamon perfume in her hair. God, this was going to be so hard. After a moment of blessed silence, Zelda pulled away. She looked me in the eyes burning into my soul with her hazel orbs. "Zelda… I… I don't know if I can do this anymore." I could see her eyes cloud over as she started to quiver with silent sobs, "W-what do you mean?" I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes and I could tell that she knew what I was about to say. "Zelda I'm sorry…" She pulled away her hand and clung it to her chest like she was just burned by a fire. "No need to finish Link. Anyways, I must get going. I have a life to get back to," and with that Zelda turned away and I could see her shoulders heaving up and down and I could hear tiny whimpers…_

I awoke from my day dream state and texted Zelda back with a simple ok. I jammed my phone back in my pocket and pushed myself up. I stumbled back to my room and looked for something to wear. Something that wouldn't show Zelda my deteriorating health. After searching through my closet, I found an Assassin's Creed shirt and I layered it with a blue sweater. I closed my closet doors and went to the music room to shut off the stereo just as the song, "Masterpiece Theater III ended. I then made my way to the front door. I slipped on my black canvas shoes and grabbed my house keys. I opened my door and slipped out into the hallway of the 3rd floor in my apartment building. I closed and locked my door behind me. I flipped up my hood and sauntered my way to the stairs. I continued my walk with one thought on my mind, 'What does Zelda want?'

I'd been here for at least a month now. I'm not exactly sure what "here" is though. This place is so much different from where I lived. Technology is lacking, people stare at me as if they have never seen someone like me before. Everyone I see is dressed in medieval clothing while I'm here in ripped skinny jeans and an Eminem t-shirt. The only thing that seemed to fit in was my green hair and my understanding of the strange language spoken here. For the past month here, I've lived in an alleyway. The people of this place weren't very kind to someone like me, someone different. For the past hour I have been sitting in, what I have now declared, my alley way. I've been bored out of my mind. My phone doesn't work here and there's no wifi to operate my ipod with. I must have started to doze off for I was wrestled awake by someone with a spear, "You! Girl! Wake up!" The voice belonged to a man. This man grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up off the ground. "Hey! Let go of me! What are you doing?" I struggled to get away from the man but he had a firm grip. I tried to look at this man and finally got a good look at him. I'd seen what he was wearing before. It looked like a knight's costume but I see these outfits everywhere. This man had started to dig his fingers into my arm and it started hurting. I could feel the heat of blood rushing to the top layer of my skin. Let go of me! You're hurting me!" The guard just snickered and dragged me out of the alleyway. He continued to drag me around town and to a dirt road. My arm was searing with pain and every time I attempted to protest, he told me to shut up. We continued up the dirt road to a gate being guarded by a similar dressed man, "His Royal Highness requested this street rat." Who was he calling a street rat? "I'll have you know-"the man silenced me with a painful squeeze of my arm. I winced and quickly shut my mouth. The other man answered with a quick nod of his head and let us through. We continued on the dirt road and in the horizon I saw a castle that looked like it was of once grand stature but succumbed to fire. What looked like once pearl white walls, were seared with black, materiel banners burned and torn, a fountain in front of the castle that has long run dry with water and now spews what looks like molten lava. The man must have noticed my awestruck look for he snarled at me and tightened his grip. "Listen up peasant," said the man, who I now assumed was a guard, as we walked, "the King seems to have an interest in you. Show your respect and he may just spare you from death." The guard dragged me through giant oak doors and into what looked like the Devil's thrown room. The carpet beneath my feet were filled with holes and sear marks. The marble columns on either side of me were filled with pockmarks, some even splattered with what looked like blood. My eyes continued to search around as the guard dragged me down this hallway. We stopped just before a small flight of stairs. At the top, sat a man in a chair of what looked like human bones. This man had red hair tied back in an elaborate bun, greenish-grey skin and wore a suit of black armor. The guard gripping my arm pulled me down and forced me to bow. "Rise," commanded the man in front of us, "is this the girl I requested?" "Yes your highness," the guard replied as he pulled me up with him. "Lose the grip on that girl's arm," commanded who I now assumed was some sort of King. When the guard let go, I immediately sent my right hand to my left bicep. I could feel bumps and a bit of warm and sticky blood. "Send the girl up here!" the guard pushed me up towards the king on his thrown. I stumbled up the stairs and when I reached the top, the King rose. He took a step forward and I flinched back. He reached out a hand and cupped my chin, "You have the eyes of someone I once knew very well. Why you even have her green hair."


End file.
